


Beltane

by MrProphet



Category: Arthurian Mythology
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 23:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10707207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	Beltane

“Forgive me,” she said, and then she struck.

Beltane, the first day of summer, when her power was strongest and his artifice weakest, was the perfect time to confront him, but in the end she could have chosen any time; he never saw it coming.

“I loved you,” Merlin whispered as the stone rose up around him.

“And I you,” Morgana murmured hoarsely. “Always you. Only you.”

“Then why?”

The stone closed over his head and he stood, immobile, at the centre of the great circle. Morgana planted a last kiss on the cold rock.

“For my mother,” she whispered.


End file.
